


I Just Wanna Love You

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: AJ & Cody are fighting.





	I Just Wanna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Sixteen song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlD213-FOp0)) - Halo by Haley James Scott

“What do you want from me, Cody? I never said I was perfect! I never claimed to be anything less than a flawed human being!” AJ yells at her lover, throwing the pillow she’d been clinging to while he yelled at back on the couch. “I’m sorry I’m not the perfect little angel you thought I was for some fucked up reason. I screwed up! What do you want!?” 

Cody just sighs and turns on his heel, stalking back and forth across the small room. “You cheated on me!” he yells, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“I didn’t! All I did was talk to another guy and give him a hug because he was upset! A guy who happens to be a friend of ours!” AJ screams at him, throwing her hands up. “For fuck’s sake, Cody! Just because you saw me hugging Randy does not mean I was fucking him! Do I get jealous when you hang all over the other women? When you put your hands on Eve or Kelly or Kaitlyn?” 

Cody stops and stares at her. “You think I...” 

“I’ve seen you, Cody. I’ve seen you touch the girls and I don’t say anything.” AJ takes his calm demeanor and mirrors it. “I love you, so I’m willing to overlook you being a douchebag and touching other women, because I swear, I thought you loved me too. But if you think that me hugging someone else means I’m cheating, then obviously, we have nothing else to talk about.”

“I’ve never cheated on you.” 

“I didn’t say you had. I said you’ve touched them. If I thought you had fucked them? I’d castrate you and then walk out the door.” AJ puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. “You need to stop thinking I’m some sort of angel, Codes. I’m just human. I have flaws and those flaws should be celebrated. And yeah, okay, I hugged Randy, because he was upset about Trish and him fighting. But I love you and if you can’t see that, then... That’s your problem and I’ll go pack my bags right now, rather than continue to stand here and allow you to treat me like dirt.” 

Cody moves closer to her, frowning. “I don’t think you’re perfect. I just... You’re too good for me, so maybe I think you’d be better off with someone like Randy.” 

“Fuck you for thinking that and fuck you for thinking I’d want to be with anyone but you.” She smacks him hard on the chest as he puts his hands on her hips-- hard enough he winces and takes a small step back. “And fuck you for thinking I don’t get to make up my own mind about who’s good enough for me.” 

Cody smiles a little and catches her hand before she can hit him again. He kisses the open palm and then looks at her, eyes wide and hopeful. “I’m sorry, Penguin. You’re right. I need to let you make your decision on who’s good enough for you.” 

“That’s you, in case you missed the memo, dummy,” she says, trying not to smile when he starts grinning at her. “Don’t smile at me. I’m mad at you.” 

He leans in, nuzzling her neck. “What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?” 

“I’ll think about it,” she says with a soft sigh as his arms wrap around her and lift her off her feet. 

He chuckles and kisses her neck, swinging her in circles. She gives in, smiling as she wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re an idiot and I’m going to stay mad at you.” 

“Not forever though, right?” 

“Not forever,” she agrees.


End file.
